Denying
A guide brought to you by yopeasants. (Copied to the wiki by 9Zakarious6 (I hate the combo of IE and Wikia)) There it is. A simple Baser lumber base. But a lumber base with flaws, nonetheless. For example, there are no warning walls! You only know where the titan is when he's only a couple of yards away! In addition, these buildings are all at full health! You might be thinking, "Of course the buildings are at full health. Why would I want to kill my own buildings? This is where denying comes in. ---- REASONS FOR DENYING -It, as the name implies, denies the titan from killing your buildings and subsequently let the titan get stronger. -It makes you look pro. -It opens up a variety of verbal abuse towards the titan: "Y U NO GET FEED", etc. ---- WHAT IS DENYING? Denying is setting all the buildings in your base to an extremely low HP, usually around 10. THE HP IS VERY IMPORTANT! Why? Let's first learn why Supply Caches, Queens, and Assimilators (From now on referred to as "Supply Buildings") have an attack that deals 20 damage versus structures and 10 versus everything else. As if 10 damage could kill a titan, especially with armor! The reason is, the Supply Buildings are meant to attack YOUR OWN STRUCTURES. So, back to the original topic. Why is the HP so important? Because you can use the Supply Buildings to attack every building in your lumber base, and because the buildings are at such low HP, they die from 1 shot of the Supply Buildings! In some cases, you can even use your builder and other units to deny your buildings! In order to deny effectively, you need to have proper placement of WARNING WALLS. ---- WARNING WALLS Warning walls are walls placed to warn you when the titan is coming to your lumber base. These walls can protect your base itself or areas where the titan can nuke your workers. You should place your walls, leaving 1x1 gaps (What's that? Check this out!) so you can move freely between them but the titan cannot without killing your walls. The farther away your warning walls are, the more effective they are, because it takes time for the titan to actually get to your lumber base. If you build your walls very close to your base, you have to build more walls to buy the same amount of time, and the more walls you have, the more feed the titan gets. What the minimap should look like if you set up Warning Walls correctly in the top right. ---- BEFORE DENYING Before doing any of this, you need to pick a deny type and set your Supply Buildings up that way. If you aren't choosing the 6 Supply Deny, use your Supply Buildings to kill each other to get you down to the necessary amount of Supply Buildings you need. Be sure to have all of your workers and TH out before this point, though! 1.You need to hotkey your workers and Supply Buildings. 2.Use your Builder and attack your Research Center once, if Zealot, or twice, if Marine or Zergling. 3.Use your builder and attack each drop-off (Command Center, Nexus, Hatchery) ONCE. When this happens: A. Your builder is Marine. Your drop-offs' health are all at 80. Use your Supply Cache(s) and attack each 3 times. This will bring them down to the point where 1 more shot will kill your drop-offs. Proceed to the next step. B. Your builder is Zergling. Your drop-offs' health are all at 80. Use your Queen and attack each 3 times. This will bring them down to the point where 1 more shot will kill your drop-offs. You are done preparing your base! Don't go to the next step. C. Your builder is Zealot. Your drop-offs' health are all at 10. You don't need to do anything else to your drop-offs. Proceed to the next step. Now, bring your Supply Buildings' health down to 10 by attacking each once, if Zealot, or 2, if Marine. You are done! Woohoo! TYPES OF DENYING There are 3 main types of conventional denying. Most people who deny use at least one of these methods. Each has their advantages and disadvantages. *THE 6 SUPPLY DENY Arguably, this is the easiest deny to set up and the most widely used. The setup of the 6 Supply Denythumb|300px|right To the right is a video of a successful 6 Supply Deny deny. How to Deny: As soon as you get the message that your warning walls are under attack, press the hotkey for your workers and press D. Then, press the hotkey for your Supply Buildings and shift-attack your drop-offs, then each Supply Building. If done correctly, you should end up with either 1 Supply Building or no buildings at all left standing. Shoot for the latter. How to make denying, and not leaving that 1 supply, easier would be to: Queue up your attack with your supplies but leave two supplies out of the attacking order. Select the 2 supplies that are not in the order and have them Que'd to attack each other. Usually do this with 2 supplies that are right next to each other so you can get the 2 with one group select. Que = the Hold shift + the actions Pros: -You get to keep all of your supply buildings, so in case your Titan Hunter dies, you can rebuild it without having to build all of your Supply Buildings again. Cons: -Inconvenient, because you have to manually have your builder attack all 6 of your buildings -High chance of leaving 1 Supply Building left. -Zergling cannot use this deny type effectively. ---- THE 2 SUPPLY DENY The arguably most effective deny, the 2 Supply Deny usually feeds no EXP except for the Warning Walls. How to Deny: As soon as you get the message that your warning walls are under attack, press the hotkey for your workers and press D. Then, press the hotkey for your Supply Buildings and shift-attack your drop-offs, then each Supply Building. If done correctly, you should end up with no buildings at all left standing, although you can end up with 1 Supply Building left if your timing was off. How to make denying, and not leaving that 1 supply, easier would be to: Que up your attack with your supplies but leave two supplies out of the attacking order. Select the 2 supplies that are not in the order and have them Que'd to attack each other. Usually do this with 2 supplies that are right next to each other so you can get the 2 with one group select. Que = the Hold shift + the actions Pros: -The most effective deny because it's hard to mess up the timing with the Supply Buildings killing each other. Cons:-Somewhat inconvenient, because you have to use your builder to manually attack 2 of your Supply Buildings. -You need to rebuild 4 of your Supply Buildings if your TH dies. -Zergling cannot use this deny type effectively. ---- THE 1 SUPPLY DENY *The most convenient deny type, the 1 Supply Deny is the only practical deny type for Zergling and a good starting deny type for noobs. How to Deny: As soon as you get the message that your warning walls are under attack, press the hotkey for your workers and press D. Then, press the hotkey for your Supply Building and shift-attack your drop-offs. If done correctly, you should end up with your 1 Supply Building left standing. If you have time and if your baser is in this base, you can use your builder to kill this building. Pros: -Convenient -The only practical deny type for Zergling. Cons: -Nearly always feeds your Supply Building. -You need to rebuild 5 of your Supply Buildings if your TH dies. Copyright, 2011. All rights reserved by yopeasants, Inc. (I am so annoyed at Internet Explorer... It hates wikia apparently... I really wish I had my laptop and I wasn't forced to use my mom's...)